Baby, I'll Make It Up To You
by MidnightAmbrose
Summary: Rolleigns one-shot! The night afte the Elimination chamber match!


"Ow! Doc that hurts." Seth Rollins is in pain after being put through the table once again. The first time it happened was at TLC back in 2012. The physical therapist was massaging out Seth. Seth is hurt and in pain.

"Ok Seth, I'm going to leave this heating pad on for an hour. After about a half hour I want you to take the ice off the back off your neck. I'll check on you in an hour." The doctor said.

Five minutes after the doctor leaves, there was a knock on the door, "Go away!" Seth says. He isn't in the mood to talk to anyone. He wasn't mad; he was just tired, injured and upset that they lost.

"Baby, it's me. I just wanted to see how you were doing." Roman walks in the room and shuts the door. He walks over and kisses Seth on the back of his head.

"Hi Romie, I didn't mean to yell at you. You can stay!" Seth pulled out his hand and grabbed Roman's hand and kissed it. Seth took off the ice and heating pad and turned over on his back. Roman had a confused look, but he knew Seth wanted him.

"Baby, what are you doing? You're hurt! We can't get physical right now." Seth painfully sat up and told him that he would feel better if he held him. Roman went over and sat next to him and hugged him. He rubbed him hand gently up and down his bruised tattooed back. Seth kissed him on the cheek and then Roman kissed him on the lips. Roman told the shirtless Seth to lie on his back and Roman got up and went and locked the door and dimmed the lights. Roman got on top of Seth and softly pressed his weight against Seth. Roman brushed the two-toned hair out of Seth face and started giving him small kisses on his lips. It turned into a full out make out session. Seth rubbed his hands down the back of Roman and grabbed his ass. Roman looked at him smiled.

"How long do we have until the doctor comes back, Seth?"

"About 45 minutes. Why?"

"I'm going to make you feel better baby." Roman started kissing Seth's neck and Seth started brushing his fingers through the Samoan's long black hair. Roman gently put his hand behind's Seth's neck. Seth let out a soft "ow" sound. "Baby, you're hurt. We can't do it. I can wait until you're feeling better." Roman got off and kissed his boyfriend. "I'm going to go see if Dean is feeling better. I know he's a bit roughed up."

Seth turned to lie on his stomach and put the ice and heating pad back on. 30 minutes later the doctor came back to check on Seth and took the ice off his neck and the pad off his lower back. He told him to not be physical until Raw tomorrow night.

* * *

Later that night back in the hotel room, he came in and sat on the bed. Roman was asleep on the other side. He woke up to the sound of a loud sigh from two-toned man. He rolled over and gently rubbed his back to comfort him.

"What's wrong, baby?" Roman was really worried about him. He didn't ride with him back. He didn't tell him when he left. Actually the only time they talked to each other was during the match and in the trainer's room. "Oh nothing, Romie. Nothing really, I'm fine." Seth lied down next to his lover and wrapped his arm around Roman. Seth is in so much pain. He's not only hurting from being put through a table, but from the fact that he thinks Roman doesn't love him anymore. He honestly believes that he's going to leave him. With that in thought, Seth got up and painfully made his way to the bathroom. Roman could tell that something is bothering him and he wants to know what it is.

Seth came back out and lied down next to his boyfriend. Roman kissed him on the cheek and told him how much he loves him. Seth turned his back towards Roman and told him to stop and told him to leave him alone. Roman forcefully turned Seth over on his back. He didn't care if Seth is in pain anymore. He wanted to know why Seth has been ignoring him these last couple of weeks.

"Seth, what the fuck is bothering you? You've been blowing me off these past couple of weeks and I want to know what is bothering you." Seth saw the look in Roman's eyes. He knew that he is worried and he just decided to tell Roman what is bothering him.

Seth let out a loud sigh and sat up. "Romie, I've read the stories, I've seen the pictures and I've seen the enjoyment you have with Dean. I know you want him more than me. I know since he's bigger than me, that he can put out better for you."

Roman sat up and gave Seth a 'nigga, da fuck you talking about' look. "Seth, what the hell man? You know I love you and that you mean the world to me. Why on earth would I leave you? Dean has his women and I have you. I'm the winner here. Dean is our best friend. He wouldn't do anything to hurt you." Seth looked up at the Samoan and smiled.

"Do you really mean it, Romie?"

"Yes, baby! I always mean everything I tell you. I would never lie or hurt you!" Seth smiled and kissed his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry for worrying. I love you!" Seth hugged Roman. Roman asked Seth how much pain he's in from the match. Seth told him not as much, but just a tad sore. Roman took off his shirt and sweatpants and told Seth to do the same. Roman started kissing his two-toned boyfriend and pushed him back. Seth pulled down his boxers to have his dick on full display. Roman saw some pre-cum. Seth is turned on. Seth is always turned on. Roman went down and sucked it and swallowed it. Seth pulled up Roman's head and asked him what he is doing. Roman told him that he wasn't going to fuck him, but he was going to make him feel better. Roman went back down and continued to suck his dick. Seth grabbed a fistful of the long black hair. Roman is amazing at doing this. Seth is always satisfied with him. Roman went up and down energetically. He was hitting Seth sensitive spot, which is cause him to cum. "Rom….Rom…Romie….I'm about to cum." Seth cummed into Roman's mouth and he swallowed. It had a juicy taste to it. Seth quickly pulled him up and kissed him intensely. He loves his Samoan and didn't know why he doubted their relationship.

"Your turn, Romie." Roman stopped Seth and told him that this is for him to make him feel better. Seth wants to do something for him to apologize, but Roman told him not to worry about it. Seth still went down anyways. He sucked the pre-cum off of Roman's dick. Roman grabbed a fistful of that two-toned hair. Seth was way better at this than Roman. Seth went up and down faster than Roman. Roman let out a deep and loud moan. He's about cum. He pulled Seth off, but Seth went back on and swallowed it. It tasted sweet. Roman pulled him up and made out with intensely. Seth rolled off and the both were panting. Roman patted his stomach and told him to rest up for Raw tonight. Roman turned the light off and wrapped his arms around Seth. He told him that as long as you're mine, you'll always be protected by me.

"I love you, baby." Roman told Seth

"I love you too, Romie!"


End file.
